Paradox
by Bemused Writer
Summary: Sebastian muses on irony and family while the queen gives Ciel his rank of earl. Contains mild spoilers for chapter 63.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.

* * *

><p>Paradox<p>

It's a horrible parody of a joyous event, and Sebastian finds himself reveling in it. The saccharine taste of cruel irony is heavy on Sebastian's tongue. It's like a noose, and Sebastian wonders if a human could suffocate from such an experience.

Over the last year or so Sebastian has learnt a great deal about human frailty, though he would concede that this particular human had a strong spirit, a strong _soul_. And that's really what it came down to: taste. Sebastian's has certainly refined.

Sebastian knew his little game with his master is through. There is a whole litany of reasons for the contract to be terminated; he can't wait to see the shocked expression on his young master's face at the so-called "betrayal" of their contract. A contract can only last with both parties willing to uphold the original contents, and Sebastian has no doubt his master will succumb to the niceties his new title will grant him. After all, being granted the title of earl at such a young age will surely gain him many admirers; he has a fiancée who will surely grow into a fine lady, and he has immense wealth.

Sebastian is familiar with the darkness of man's heart; he frequently delights in it, after all. The contract will certainly reach its conclusion tonight. Greed will be the sin, and naivete the judge's hammer.

Still, while Sebastian is greatly anticipating his master's final moments, this is not what amused him. No, what fills Sebastian with an unholy mirth is Madame Red and himself.

Madame Red stands next to him quietly, her face radiating fondness and pride at her nephew's accomplishment.

_"You're practically family!"_

Sebastian has never heard such a preposterous statement said with such kindly intent. Humans tend to be sentimental creatures, but Sebastian was posing as a servant, and that hardly made him family. He isn't even human, and he is sure that gets in the way of being family.

Sebastian often wonders why his master's relatives aren't more suspicious of him. He appeared out of nowhere with no explanation of his intentions. For all they know he could have highly questionable intentions. From a human's perspective, he does.

But here stands Madame Red, unthinkingly taking the role of his master's mother, which only leaves Sebastian to be the father in their little coupling by the entrance. But Sebastian is no such thing (and after the case of Jack the Ripper, it would become apparent Madame Red was hardly his master's mother), but don't they paint a nice picture together? Red and black, chaos and death; it is a hue much like the slow-burning flames of Hell.

(Strangely enough, they will meet there again someday.)

In the meantime, he will gaze upon his master with fondness and pride very different from that of his aunt's. This fine earl has been cultivated by him, has been created by him; it is only natural Sebastian indulge in a little hubris. Later he will indulge in a feast.

"Oh, the ceremony's over!" Madame Red exclaims softly with a soft hand fluttering to her heart. At that moment, the young master turns around, and his gaze rests upon his aunt and his butler.

No words have been spoken, but Sebastian has seen the minute widening of his master's eyes, which quickly becomes carefully guarded.

Ah, so his master has noticed as well.

"Come on, Sebastian, let's go congratulate him!" She says excitedly, and she gently pulls him by the arm to her nephew.

Sebastian sees the darkening of his master's eyes. He suspects Madame Red does as well, but she is well acquainted with the Phantomhive family, and probably assumes her nephew is dreading his responsibilities. Neither of them ask how he feels.

The young master never mentions that moment for as long as Sebastian is bound to him, nor does he mention any of the occurrences of that day. Sebastian often wonders if he realizes how close Sebastian had been to taking his life.

Had his young master not made a vow of vengeance so sincere, so full of smoldering hatred, their contract would have never fully solidified, and his master would have been much worse off than dead.

But Sebastian will see his master glance at his favorite portrait of his deceased aunt, and his eyes will inevitably stray to Sebastian. A bitter and worn smile will mar his master's features ever so subtly. Sebastian can almost see his master recollecting the two of them standing together, as husband and wife would, and he wonders just how much more his master can take before he crumbles from his makeshift throne.

But Sebastian has scones to make, and so long as his master has a sense of irony that can rival a demon's he cannot afford to keep him waiting.

* * *

><p>I couldn't decide if I should put this under Sebastian and Ciel, or Sebastian and Madame Red. Any thoughts?<p>

Thank you for reading!


End file.
